


Let's get this drink, baby

by Seunoopy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunken Confession, Hangyul is the best friend, M/M, bff!Yogyul, but also can be a brat, drunken Yohan, i need more of this ship, seunghan pls breathe, weishin - mentioned, yohan IS whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seunoopy/pseuds/Seunoopy
Summary: All Yohan need is to get drunk and an encouragement from his shitty best friend to finally confess to his crush for two years. Or is it really.. his crush?





	Let's get this drink, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up with cold sweats, thinking i need to write something for this ship. Btw english is not my native language so expect some errors. This is kinda rushed bcs i wrote it within 2 hour LOL. Enjoy!

Yohan slams his 2nd glass of the night onto the table. He was already past his drinking limit so his mind was already a spiralling mess. He turned to glare at a certain someone not quite far from him before his gaze turned into a longing one.

The club was getting full as time passed but that didn’t make his attention go to someone else. His attention was solely directed to one particular person.

His same aged friend who sat beside him, just sighed knowingly while sipping on his drink. He knew exactly what was the cause of this kicked puppy expression as this was not the first time. Cursing all the heavens above him, he knew what was coming.

A few metres from them, there was their infamous seniors, Han Seungwoo who was lightly chatting with Lee Jinhyuk and Kim Wooseok, who each holding their own drinks. Seungwoo was comfortably leaning against the sofa while opposite to him was Jinhyuk who had his arm around Wooseok’s shoulder. They talked and laughed but showed no sign of getting drunk. Well they had a quite high alcohol tolerance level.

They were actually quite popular in their college as Seungwoo being the captain of soccer team while Wooseok is the council president with top ranking in visuals, and Jinhyuk is, well – Jinhyuk.

Yohan had been crushing on that particular guy since he was in freshman year and now he was in his third year of college but that feeling was still stronger than ever. He himself didn’t know what made him so attracted to the senior but then, he’s not alone. He got like – a whole fangirls as a competition. But he knew he was nowhere on the guy’s league.

The male pouted as he laid his head sideway on the table dejectedly, making his cheek squished. His head laid a few cm away from a spot of spilled drink and Hangyul cringed at how unhygienic it was but then he shrugged it off. _None of his business_. He then gave his attention to the still pouting puppy.

“I wish he knows, you know.” Yohan said sadly while finger tracing pattern on the table. His finger unconsciously starting to write his crush name as his mind still lingered on that boy.

The younger male sighed for the nth time that night. He knew that he couldn’t escape from Yohan’s drunken blabbering mess so he decided to just entertain him. Besides, this was his best way to make him regret it in the morning. “Knows what?”

“That I have been crushing on him since the last two years!” He exclaimed as he straighten up, hands wildly gesturing whatever he was saying. His head was spinning but he didn’t show any sign to slow down.

Hangyul snorted at his friend. _Good Lord please give me patience to endure this_. Sure, he should pity him but then this was like the 4th time listening to the same thing. Therefore he couldn’t help but to suggest this. “Why don’t you go to him and confess?”

His one-sentenced suggestion making Yohan’s eyes widened as his mouth was agape. He looked like his soul was about to leave his body. _Uh-oh, the panicked gay is back._

“Me? C-confess?”

The brunette shrugged carelessly as he took another gulp of drink. He had long changed his drink to something lighter, knowing that he had to be the sobered one here. “Yeah, just go and confess. If it doesn’t work, just blame it for the alcohol.” He snickered as he saw his friend considering his suggestion.

This made the taller boy pursued his lips while thinking a bit. Suddenly he was nodding to himself (probably having an inner conversation) and stood up immediately (he stumbled a bit and would have fall if not for Hangyul’s fast reflex of catching him). With eyes brimming with determination, he turned and squished his friend’s cheeks with both hands.

“You’re right. I should confess. I have nothing to lose. This year is his last year by the way. If it goes wrong, I don’t have to see him again.”

With his cheeks still being squished, Hangyul nodded eagerly as he said “yeah, good luck! If it doesn’t work I’ll buy you an ice cream.” He patted his friend’s back supportingly while the latter grinned wide enough to tear his mouth.

Yohan steadied himself as he adjusted his shirt. Taking out his phone to look at the camera, he fixed his hair before he turned to ask his friend “how do I look” and the latter just replied with thumbs up.

Leaving his grinning friend with a wave, he walked confidently to the said crush. But then he could feel his confidence dissipating when his heart was beating wildly as he became nearer. Once he stood in front of them, he knew that there was no turning back.

The three guys’ conversations were hushed when they spot someone was standing at their table. One glance and they immediately knew how gone the guy was (based on his grip on the edge of the table to steady himself). Yohan summoned his hidden courage inside himself to help his go through this. His eyes went to Jinhyuk and Wooseok before stopping at his main interest.

Wooseok and Jinhyuk exchanged a knowing look before the latter stood up and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “I think he needs to talk to you. We’ll get going first. Have fun!” Before Seungwoo could reply, he tugged the other guy away from their table, leaving the drunken boy and the slightly confused male there.

A few seconds passed before Seungwoo opened his mouth. “You want to talk to me?” Seungwoo asked the younger male softly as he gestured for the latter to take a sit beside him. The boy then cautiously took a sit while his hands fidgeting. The soft voice of his crush still didn’t soothe his wildly beating heart. Now he’s not sure he’s drunk because of the alcohol or because of this sweet voice.

“Y-yeah. I need to tell you something.”

Taking a breath deeply, he prayed for himself to not screw this chance so badly. He pushed himself onto the elder’s lap without much hesitation, which caused the latter to flinch as he was surprised, eyes widening in response at the sudden act. Before he could say anything, the younger cut him off.

“Listen, i want to tell you something important. Something that costs my life. So please don’t interrupt.” His hands gripped the elder’s shoulders as if trying to steel himself as his head spun and he gulped before continue. “I have a crush on you for like, this past two years but I’m too coward to do anything.

“I like the way you smile with your eyes almost closed, and also the way your dimple appears only on one side of your cheek. Whenever I’m feeling down, I think I just need to see your smile to cheer me up.” Yohan giggled as he poked the place where the dimple was supposed to be, causing the other male to smile sheepishly in response.

“I also like how your voice sounds so soothing, like it can calm a thunderstorm immediately. I like how sweet it sounds too, when you once sang at our carnival at college. I immediately knew that your voice will keep ringing in my head.

“I really like the way you give your full attention to yourrr friends when they’re talking and someone mentioned that you are the best listener ever. You also always put everyone else before yourself, so i alllso like that.”

Somewhere between Yohan’s words, Seungwoo’s hands were wrapped around his waist.

“I like that you carry yourself so good, and it makes other to rely on you. You, *hiccups* also take a good care of your younger friends. Very good, in fact. Your appearance itself has managed to light up a dark room because of how bright you are.”

Yohan continued rambling his confessions with giggles before his tiny bit left of confidence disappeared completely. He looked into the elder’s eyes deeply as he said the next words. Suddenly his next words did not sound drunken at all.

“That’s why I like - no, I love you for who you are. You are the most amazing people I’ve ever known and i hope you know that.” He lowered his head as his hands fiddling with Seungwoo’s shirt. “But if you’re gonna reject me, I don’t mind but please don’t hate me. I’m practically under alcohol influence.”

He kept silent for a few seconds, fearing his crush’s response before a hand reached out to lift his chin. He was met with the other’s eyes who looked at him fondly, he could literally feel love coming from those eyes. _As if_.

“Yohan-ah.” The sweet, soothing voice called his name as the elder continued staring at him. A fond smile had taken over Seungwoo’s face as he gazed lovingly at the puppy on his lap. His hand moved to play with a strand of hair on the younger’s forehead, before falling to hold him on the shoulder.

“I think you’re drunk enough. Let’s go home.” He said causing the male on his lap to slump in disappointment, knowing he’s about to get rejected.

“And I know that you love me, baby. You’ve been saying that for the past months. And we’ve been dating for almost a year, dummy.” He chuckled as he kissed the other male’s cheek fondly.

This caused Yohan to look up immediately (which almost cause him to fall over), eyes twinkling as he grabbed the taller male’s shoulder in excitement. “Really? We’re dating? As in we’re boyfriend-boyfriend?” He asked eagerly while his boyfriend laughed and engulfed him in a hug. His head laid between the junction of the elder’s neck and shoulder while the latter ran his fingers through the other male’s hair. _This feels nice. It feels like home._ Yohan hummed to himself. He let himself being swayed by the senior.

“If I can remember correctly, our anniversary is like two weeks more.” Seungwoo couldn’t help but laughing as he hugged tightly the boy on his lap.

“Now let’s go home and say goodbye to Hangyul first. He definitely should get treated for enduring you.”

************

Yohan woke up with a headache and his hands shoot out to massage his temple. Thanking himself for getting drunk on a Friday night, he stretched his arms a bit. As he let out a groan, he turned his back facing the window to block the sunlight that disrupted his sleep. He was immediately faced by a smiling Seungwoo who also had just woken up.

“Good morning.”

Yohan groaned again as he buried his face on his lover’s chest, while the latter tucked his chin on his head, arms wrapping the boy tightly. He tangled their legs comfortably under the comforter.

“I did it again, didn’t I?” Yohan’s voice was muffled by the body in front of him while the latter chuckled and kissed his hair.

“I didn’t mind hearing that every time you get drunk. It feels nice to hear your whipped confession.” Seungwoo teased while his lover whined in response.

Yohan freed himself as he pouted. “I hope I could get you drunk too and hear your confessio–“

“I love you. I love you so so much, Kim Yohan. I love you back then, now and until forever.” Seungwoo cut in as his hand cup his lover’s face, thumb brushing gently over his cheek. He leaned down to gently dropped a kiss on the younger’s forehead. “You don’t need me to get drunk to say that I love you.”

Yohan blushed furiously as he whined “that’s sooo cheesy” and he snuggled back comfortably against his lover. Seungwoo grinned as he tightened his arms around the male while one hand took its place to play with Yohan’s hair out of habit.

Just then a text message entered his phone and he promptly checked it out.

**Hoegyul:** So hows ur confession? Do i need to buy an ice cream?

**Yohoe:** Fuck off, you dipshit.

**Yohoe:** But thanks, i guess.

Well who can blame him for falling for his lover, over and over again even as time passed?

**Author's Note:**

> should i write on how they got together hahashsa 
> 
> NEwayss Comments and kudos make my day :D
> 
> Edit: if you’re a new reader or rereading this story, do leave some comments. maybe they can motivate me to write again ;)


End file.
